Three Girls in a Bar
by Phoebe097
Summary: Just a bit of a random convo between tess keira and ashelin


Just a totally random conversation between our three favorite girls, Enjoy.

* * *

"One passenger zoomer" Keira said defiantly

"On top of a shipment of Dark Eco" Ashelin countered her

"That booth right over there" Tess could tell she had this in the bag. The three giggled.

"Is there any place you two haven't done it in this place?" Keira asked teasingly

"Well," Tess thought "Including the bar itself? No." they hollered again

"Alright I got another one: On his jetboard" Keira stated taking another swig of her drink

Ashelin scoffed "And you stayed balanced how?"

"What I meant was that we started on the jetboard." None of them cared how loud they were in the bar. Oddly Friday nights were pretty slow these days.

"You guys going to try to outdo me here?" Keira challenged

"Water Pumping station: and a group of metal heads watched."

"Now that's just nasty! But me and Daxxy Poo once did it in one of your zoomers. Sorry Keir." Tess blushed

"Pffssh, not my problem: Jak's the one who drives the damn thing." A series of giggles followed

"How come you don't race anymore Keira? Resigned as a full time mechanic?" Ashelin joked

"Actually it almost seems like I have! I mean, Jak's really the only one who races now, I'm not sure if I can even beat him…" She hung her head sadly

Tess slammed her fist down on the table "No, I don't stand for this self pity shit. You could kick Jak's ass in a heartbeat, you know it!" Keira giggled

"I know! Thanks Tessie." She hugged her friend

"Awww isn't that sweet almost as sweet as when Torn gave me a bouquet a blue roses last week." Ashelin bragged

"Oh it's on Ash: Daxter subscribed me to six months of _The Peacemaker _and bought me an ammo upgrade." Tess declared

"Ha! That's nothing compared to what I think Jak's gonna do: A couple days ago I found a receipt from _Kerg's Jewel Shop _in his nightstand. One purchase of a Precurssor diamond ring!" she screamed. The girls squealed.

"Oh that's so perfect! I wish Daxter ever thought about that kind of thing…" Tess sighed

"How do you know he doesn't?" Ashelin asked

"Well, at first I thought it was because he was that kind of guy, but now… I think he's seeing someone else." She solemnly said

"Oh Tess…" Keira held her friend's hand as she cried

"I d-don't know what I-I've done! It's n-not like I've b-been too c-clingy!" she sobbed

"You know what you've gotta do babe? You gotta show him who's boss: tell him what you think, make him confess. Trust me, it's a lot better than waiting around lying to yourself everything's fine." Ashelin stated

Tess lifted her head up, "Y-You know what? You're right. I'm not gonna just be a weak little bitch, I'm gonna talk to him right now!" She angrily stood up and began her rampage to find Daxter.

Keir and Ash looked at each other, utterly shocked. "Tess maybe just wait a little bit…"

Suddenly the doors of the Ottsel flew open and in walked Daxter , Jak, and Torn.

"Tessie Baby…! Why do you look so pissed?" he walked up to her, suddenly she changed her expression

"Daxie Poo, have you been… with someone else?" she dreaded the question

"WHAT?!" Daxter flipped and decided it was a good time to hug his girl, "Baby no, how could you ever think that?" he asked a little more calmly

A tear slid down her cheek "I don't know, you've seemed so distant lately…" she whispered

Dax took notice of all his friends gathered around the couple, "You know you've given me the perfect opportunity here?" he smiled and stepped back

"Wha…?" Dax got down on one knee

"Tess, you are the girl of my dreams, my hot ottsel, sweet orange baby-"

"-I think she gets it Dax-" Jak stated

"-know that I'll never cheat on you and I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" he pulled out a diamond ring from his pocket

Tess was stunned and she ran forward to hug Daxter so hard he almost fell over. "Yes, of course I will!"

Keira and Ashelin looked at each other, quietly Ash mouthed "Looks like the ring wasn't for you, huh?"

Keira smiled, she knew she had some of the best friends in the world here.


End file.
